


Memories to fade.

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hinted Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burden of killing a king. Time stands still, but he forces it to move. He can't mourn, can't risk it. The pain of that, he just has to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kmk I noticed things and I had feels so I had to write this. this is very sad, i'm sorry xD 
> 
> Also, why does ao3 say Reishi? his name is Reisi for fucks sake. 
> 
> .. enjoy!

Reisi notices it almost right away. The pieces falling from his Sword of Damocles. 

The burden of killing a king. 

He knows what's coming, knows what he can do to avoid it. Problem is, he doesn't know if he wants to avoid it. 

He's not sure if he can live with himself, for killing Mikoto, even if it was for the greater good. 

He doesn't know if he wants to live with himself for that. 

He loves his clan, every single one of his clansmen are important to him. Yet, he feels so empty. Like his heart was torn out and burned along with Mikoto. 

No blood, no bone, no ash. 

Reisi hates that saying. Despises it. He doesn't want to gaze upon Mikoto's dead body, but then he would have something keeping him grounded. 

It feels like it's been ages. Decades even. Soon enough, memories will fade from his memory. Soon enough, Mikoto's face will fade from his memory.

Reisi fears it. He doesn't want to lose Mikoto again. At times like this, at times when he's alone, he wishes Mikoto's jacket was spared. 

He knows it would have belonged to the red clan, to Homra, but he wants to be selfish. He wants to bury his face in Mikoto's scent until it's gone, because soon enough it will be gone from his memory. 

He keeps up a facade, perfects it even, in order to avoid worrying anyone. He lets nothing get to him. If he does, he'll break down. As a king, as the Blue King, he can't risk that. 

It's painful for him, forcing himself from mourning. He does it anyway. His chest feels empty anyway, so what does it matter. 

He quit smoking too. No point of it any longer. The smell of tobacco and the feeling of nicotine only reminded him of Mikoto. 

Many things did remind him of Mikoto if he was going to be honest. He just had to clench his jaw and manage through it. 

There was no helping the empty feeling in his chest. No jacket for him to cling to, no grave for him to visit. Nothing but memories. 

Memories that would soon fade away and never return.


End file.
